Secret
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi are in highschool together. Yuki finds out about a secret and Shuichi is forced to be his slave. Whats the secret and how far can their relationship go?
1. Default Chapter

**Okay I rewrote the whole first chapter ;D!  
I don't own Gravitation and If I did... Then I'd be freaken awesome ;D and I'd feel like a ruler!**

Italics are Thoughts  
Bold is a flashback... dun dun dun... laughs

* * *

Bangs echoed from the courts ground keeping the audience well and alive. Bouncing around the oak-courts in a total blunder; from all the mix ups of going back and forth. Fan girls were twined together in each others arms for a quick moment of hope to spot their shining star. Each time the ball was stolen from Yuki's firm grip, the girls would begin a chant that went something like this "Boo, give our lover the ball!" This led to issues for every single frantic fan of Yuki's. Fights.

Through all the comotion between the fans, they'd lose the purpose of even watching the sport. Sometimes they'd even forget to look at the main reason they came here. Platinum-blonde highlights that overlapped gold, porcelain skin, pink succulent lips, and the most dangerous amber eyes.

Ten seconds were all that was left before the game came to an end – the fan girls knew this meant they could finally feel up their beloved. Every drip of noise seemed to fall silent as Yuki blazed down the court, as if he was being chased by a lion. Mouths gaped open awaiting for a final "Swoosh" to the end the game (and ,of course, that noise was made). The crowd lifted into an uproar and the dancers came out for their little victory dance.

"Tokyo High wins," The student announcers radiated off the speakers.

A mass grouping of fan girls swarmed together like a colony of bees flying down from the bleachers and all of their eyes were set on Yuki Eiri. Each guy on the team was furious with Yuki's popularity. Malice and despite.

Yuki looked both ways looking for a way to hinder a quick escape, but was caught like a dear in the headlights. He felt a bitter taste gargle in the back of his throat as a fan girl clung to his arm. Out of the corner of his eye his dad was giving him a malign sneer causing the bile to rise.

"Yuki, wanna go on a date with me?" One of the obnoxious girls asked in her best seductive voice.

"Don't go there, girlfriend, he's mine!"

Another fight broke out, and shouts of "He's mine" rang throughout the gym.

The bile that was beginning to settle back into the pit of his stomach began to climb up his throat again as his dad came closer. His patience began to shake along with his disgust with the state of world he was in. Yuki couldn't take anymore and began to feel like a trapped rat.

"Yuki," His dad hollered.

"Yuki," the fan girls chimed for desired attention.

Yuki looked both ways, feeling the unwanted stares nibbling at his limbs, keeping him planted to the ground. Roots were torn away and he marched into the boys locker room. Quickly he collected his basketball team duffle bag and bolted out of the facilities and into the hall of the school, as his dad's voice hammers into his ear. "That was close!"

Yuki hunched over one of the schools water fountains, listening to faint guitar strums play throughout the narrow area.

"Yuki, get over here," Yuki's dad began to stalk down the hall.

Yuki looked down the dark hall and back at his father, "Over my dead body, old man!" His breath grew faster as his jog turned a sprint. "Yuki" was the last thing her heard his father bark.

Yuki had no clue where he was running, but he couldn't care less. That faint whisper became louder, and ever so welcoming. The lyrics became more and more familiar and seem to remind himself of a band his dear pest loved. An aged door appeared before him, and seemed to be his only escape; the only lock that stood in the way of salvation. The music drew him close with its longing melody- well he thought it was a longing melody, but that was until he heard the lyrics. Horrible. This made a nauseating feeling that tickled his sides and made him want to spew everywhere.

Soft patters echoed in the dark hall. Suddenly he remembered his father was hot on his trail- he slyly weasled his way through the door.

The room was an old classroom- desks were aligned to the walls, off-white walls with collected filth and dust snowed onto the desks, and countless wires spread out from the equiptment the boys had set up.

Yuki shut the door quietly, and wedged himself in between two desks. He examined the band and blushed a tad bit at the lead singer, who swayed like a God to the music. Such a cute voice mixed with vile lyrics.

Pink shimmering hair swayed to and fro, draping down his neck. Tan skin, a petit body that radiated with determination after every emotion he sang, and two child-like eyes that had the softest purple, and displayed a story never told.

"_He is pretty cute, and this band is just like the one Tohma represents...well, is in. Stupid blonde always agreeing with what ever I say, like a sick pervert. What was it called...Ah, yes Nittle Grasper. Tatsuha's God, Ryuichi, blah!"_

"La li ho," squeaked out from the singer, and he gave off a cheesy smile. "Um, can we start that from the top again?" His brilliant purple orbs began to shake, and his lips curved into the cutest upside down smile. He stared at the boy next to him; giving off the best looking puppy dog face.

"Shu-Ii-Ich-I, come on now, this is like the fifth time tonight we have had to restart!" Hiro whined back trying not to be beaten by his friends cute little pouty face.

"Um it's just," Shuichi began to twitch and blush and search his brain for an excuse. " I could have sworn the door opened"

"Let me guess next you're gonna say...it is probably Jesus or Buddha coming to save us from some horrible ending," Hiro chuckled out. "I'm going home, I think you're in some cracked out daze about something."

Shuichi looked down at his friend as he stuffed all his music sheets into his bag. A faint zipping sound echoed through the room and foot steps mixed with the remaining zipping sound. The door squeaked, slid open and slid shut in the same time. Shuichi just looked at the door and shadows casted over his face in the half-ass lit room. "_Why can't I sing at all today." _"Damn it all," Shuichi screamed out, feeling tears strangle his words. "Hiro left and now I'm all alone trying to solve my every stupid problem."

Shuichi sunk to his knees, repositioning himself, and hugged his knees to his chest. Hopes of some sort of savior was the only thing on his mind. Maybe Jesus or Buddha were needed at a time like this, but beliefs in the young boy were smothered. The angsty teen connected little pieces in his mind until a salvation perked him up.

"Idea, maybe I need a relationship, like a girlfriend," Shuichi smiled to himself. "She'll be able to understand my lyrics, and I can sing them just for her." Shuichi hummed happily, as if he was ready to pat himself on the back.

Yuki was by the door ready to leave after over hearing Shuichi's conversation with himself. Yuki couldn't help but laugh at the mindless pink haired boy.

Shuichi looked over his shoulder towards the desks. "Hey who is there?" Shuichi felt a little shocked suddenly, hoping the person was not some idea stealer about the secret or a rapist teacher.

Yuki froze on the spot, thinking of some witty way to pull himself out of this situation. He thought he could meow, but he decided to slip out of the room.

This left Shuichi in a shock that someone over heard him. Shuichi fell to the ground in an emotional struggle.

Morning rolled by, leaving Shuichi to toss and turn around in his bed, trying to hide himself from the sun. "The light...it burns!" He casually spread out over the bed, wearing his flannel, plaid pj pants and his favorite wife-beater. He rolled his head over his shoulder, staring at the clock, hoping for his life to come to a swift end. Drowsily getting out of bed, he changed into his school uniform and dragged his dead carcass to pick up his school bag. He gaped at his song lyrics in disgrace, but picked them up in case he decided he could actually write well. He arrived at school dazed and fully into his song. He put the paper in his big jacket pocket, and let out a sigh.

Yuki was stuck in a group of rabid fan girls once again (just his luck). "_Annoying fan club freaks, let me just be alone. You have nothing to do with me becoming a writer!"_ Yuki found an escape route, and ran his little pale arse out of the crowd. It was like his life was on a platter being taken to its final destination. Soon enough he was free, but ended up running into someone. He noticed a glimpse of pink hair, and then his back met the beloved tiled floors of Tokyo High.

"Hey, look I'm sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry," Yuki sat up, and then noticed the delicate boy on the other side of him. His pink hair sprawled out across the floor and his dillusional purple orbs piercing through the blonde's cold amber eyes. "Hey you're that band boy," Yuki's words slipped past his big mouth. "_Oh, shit what have I just said, I need a ciggarette now to save myself!"_

Shuichi jumped to his knees and crawled up, leaving a few inches apart from their faces. "What did you hear my partner and I say," Shuichi muttered. "It's important, really important for me to know!"

Yuki looked away with a bright blush, and then an idea struck him. He felt the world's most malign smile fall on his face as if a devil granted him a wish. "_I can lie my ass off and make him my slave. He'll just end up destroying my good great reputation and piss my dad off. Oh, yes and I can also get some different type of girls instead of those kogals and cheerleading freaks."_

Shuichi glared at him with little tears beginning to build up in his eyes. "Please tell me," Shuichi mumbled.

"I heard every single thing you and your bandmate said," Yuki smiled deviously.

"Oh, god please don't say that's true," all the hope Shuichi gathered last night was broken. "_He is going to tell the whole school about our record deal. Tohma will shoot down the offer, and then I'll never meet Ryuichi Sakuma. I'll never get to do anything as of being a singer! "_

"I can make a deal with you though," Yuki rang like a chirping fan girl.

"Anything," Shuichi blared out of his mouth.

"First get out of my face, people are staring," Yuki looked away again, embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry," Shuichi pushed himself back, sitting like a five year old.

"Okay, the deal is you become my slave until we graduate," Yuki chimed.

Shuichi's face lit up like a christmas tree on display. "Okay deal. I'll be your slave as long as you never tell anyone about my secret," Shuichi smiled. He got up and skipped away merrily as if he had no care.

"_Stupid naïve boy, only thinking about such a false world. You have no clue what you have signed yourself up to do. Welcome to hell, my hell. I hope you enjoy your visit, and never notice you have been completely fooled into doing something for no reason." _Yuki smiled as he watched the boy bounce away without a care.

**

* * *

Hey dudes, can you tell me if its any better? Pretty please and thanks if you do!**


	2. Talk

Shuichi mind wasn't put to rest after Yuki's words of him being his slave. He was for sure it was for a good cause, but he felt incomplete for some reason. Shuichi would dance and sing with his mind, but his heart wasn't into the music. He felt a loss of talent and never knew what it was. Shuichi was just waiting for the Blonde headed boy to barge in with one of his honor assignments for him to do. Shuichi felt like a failure already from his school work, but soon he knew he would drag down another student.  
  
" Yo, Shuichi snap out of it," Hiro said while snapping his fingers in front of Shuichi. Oh, come on don't be such a daze boy. Fine if your keeping this up I just wont practice with you for the rest of the day.  
  
Shuichi looked up with huge eyes ready to start a storm. " Hiro," Shuichi said with a little whimper.  
  
Hiro felt a discomfort in the room and knew a cling of sympathy was coming. He began walking away, but it was to late Shuichi caught him.  
  
" Hiro, I have become someones slave and I'm scared," Shuich fell over crying on Hiro's shoulder.  
  
Hiro looked at him confused and felt Shuichi rub his nose on his sleeve." Shuichi just calm down and tell me whats the matter!" Remember talk calmly, not a psycho.  
  
Both boys grabbed two chairs hanging around the empty room. The crickets were playing their annoying melodies in the background.  
  
" Well, Yuki over heard us about our big band news," Shuichi said sadly. " I don't know how long he was there for or anything. He said he heard everything and that would mean he over heard us before practicing. The people who want to produce us said not to let anyone hear about our secret.  
  
Shuichi paused for a second gasping for air to start another long fast phrase.  
  
Hiro put his hand over Shuichi's mouth." Just shush for a second and lets just think this over." If you are his slave then just do the work and plus its his own fault for picking you to do his school work.  
  
" Hiro, thats not very nice," Shuichi said with his little baby voice.  
  
" Well, lets just see how a week of being a slave goes and plus if you need help doing homework I can help," Hiro said with a slight smile.  
  
Shuichi and Hiro smiled and began packing up their equipment. Both boys shut off the lights and began walking down the hall.  
  
" Hey, slave boy," a voice from the shadows said with a deep tone.  
  
Shuichi turned around noticing Yuki walking up to them.  
  
" Look I have a few assignments I need done, so knock yourself out," Yuki said with a smirk.  
  
Yuki began walking away leaving Shuichi stun by the math homework.  
  
" Oh, god I sense hours at the library," Shuichi screamed leaving an endless echo down the hall.  
  
Yuki over heard the scream and smiled. " Now what will my family do seeing my horrible grades."  
  
Yuki felt a chill of bitter happiness to see his family be dispointed in him. " Have fun flunking me Shuichi, my little slave boy."  
  
Well I finally got chapter 2 up. Sorry guys X_x school totally over pressured me and stuff. O_O I wanna write so much but I have been working more on my drawing, singing, and poetry =S I will start to find more time to write more chapters to my stories ^_^; 


	3. A Snooze on the Job

Shuichi looked sadly at all of the advanced work he had to do. He walked to the library, hands filled with books. He turned around to use his back to open the door. "Well this sucks," Shuichi said under his breath while entering the library.  
  
"Shush, this is a library," The librarian shouted across the room.  
  
Shuichi looked up surprised and apologized sincerely. He sat down at one of the desks and opening up a math book. Shuichi scrolled down the pages taking in what the material was saying. Thirty seconds passed and he fell out of the chair confused.  
  
"Hey, you better be quiet you pink haired student ," the librarian began to fume more.  
  
Shuichi bowed yet again, with his face full of guilt. Shuichi thought to himself about how crazy this librarian was. He stood up and sat down in his chair. He began to read the material again, but seemed to just get even more confused. He slowly began writing, but knew he was doing everything wrong. "This stuff is so confusing," Shuichi screamed out loud.  
  
The librarian gave a death glare to Shuichi. "Don't make me tell you again," The librarian glowered and grumbled.  
  
"Yes I know, this is a library," Shuichi said apologetically.  
  
Shuichi noticed he had only a few more problems left. He began to smile happily as he saw the last problem arriving. Finally an hour's work of math was finished. Shuichi jumped up excitedly shouting and screaming for joy at having completed the first assignment.  
  
The librarian came over to him with a book ready to beat him. "You are banned as of now from the school library! Leave now!," the librarian shouted. "If you don't leave I will smash your head in with this book."  
  
Shuichi smiled shyly and ran out with all the books. He sat outside of the library doing the rest of the assignments. He felt tears of confusion fall down the side of his cheek. He noticed the time and the sun drifting behind the horizon. A slight daze come upon him and the world blackened.  
  
Yuki was coming by the check on how his new pink haired slave was doing.He was about to open the library door as he noticed his slave asleep on top of his English book. He noticed how the setting sun made Shuichi's face fall into different shades. He never noticed how cute he was before and felt a sudden blush come upon him. "Ah! What am I thinking?," Yuki said in a slight whisper. Yuki brought his hand to his head to clear his mind. "This isn't the time to test what gender I'm attracted too."  
  
"Yuki," A fainted voice came from the pink haired boy. I'm sorry that I messed up your math.  
  
Shuichi rolled over onto his side with a few sniffles.  
  
Yuki blinked and looked at him noticing a few tears escape Shuichi's eyes. "Idiot," Yuki mumbled as he picked up his books. He walked away leaving his slave sprawled out on the floor. He shoved his books in his backpack and began walking back to see if Shuichi had woken from his slumber. "Wow, he hasn't woken up yet. What is he? Sleeping beauty?," Yuki questioned. "Looks like the princess wont wake up, so I better give him a ride home. Naw, I don't know where he lives."  
  
Yuki poked Shuichi in the head and shook him a little. "Hey, slave, wake up," Yuki said in a icy cold voice.  
  
Shuichi's eyes open a little as everything came out in a big blur. "Huh, where am I," Shuichi looked around puzzled. He looked up to see his master in front of him. Shuichi gave off a sudden blush as he noticed he fell asleep. He felt Yuki's breath next to him as he noticed he was face to face with Yuki.  
  
"Aren't you a little close there, my slave," Yuki said with a sexual tempt in his voice.  
  
Shuichi jumped back with his face turning a thousand of shades red. "I'm sorry! I never meant it! I didn't mean to get that close."  
  
"Get up," Yuki said with annoyance in his voice. "Do you need a ride home?"  
  
Shuichi looked up and noticed the sun had fully disappeared. Shuichi sighed and looked down with a little flush in his cheek. "Yeah, I do. it's rather late."  
  
Yuki stood up and helped Shuichi up and they both slowly walked to the car.  
  
"Wow nice car, you must be loaded," Shuichi said with excitement following his voice.  
  
"Get in," Yuki said as he glowered at Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi rushed in and noticed that he had said something to upset Yuki. Shuichi felt guilt rise up in him and was lost in thought throughout the whole ride. He gave Yuki the directions to his house and sat quietly through the trip. He noticed as the pulled up to his apartment building and he looked at Yuki. He felt the steam of anger rising off him. Shuichi got out and gave a little smile. "Thank you for the ride," he said as he shut the door.  
  
Yuki slammed on the gas pedal and drove off.  
  
"Wow I'm such a moron," Shuichi said with guilt traveling through every word.  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated!! I'm so busy cries I'll try my best to keep adding chapters!! 


	4. Morning Threats

Shuichi's thoughts wandered through the whole night. He wasn't sure what he had said, but he knew it was bad. He slowly lost the war to sleep and was won over by it.  
  
"Hey Shuichi, wake up," someone yelled out. "Don't make me tickle you awake!"  
  
"Ten more minutes mommy," Shuichi mumbled while rolling over with drool leaking from the side of his mouth.  
  
"Mommy," The man questioned. "Dude get the hell out of bed, you're going to be late for school!"  
  
Shuichi bent his back, sticking his butt up in the air while drooling on his pillow more.  
  
"God dammit Shuichi, why do you always do this?," Mumbled the man as he walked away to get an object. He walked back with a huge air horn and placed it next to his pink haired friend.  
  
Suddenly a huge Honk came out of nowhere and traveled through Shuichi's ear. Shuichi's eyes flew back and he jumped up screaming. He looked over his shoulder seeing Hiro smiling innocently.  
  
"OOo, Hiro, you moron," Shuichi shouted and ran off to get dressed. Shuichi came out with his shirt over his head and dragging his backpack. He stretched and gave off a huge yawn. "Ne, Ne, Hiro lets go, I'm ready now.  
  
They both exited the doorway and Shuichi began to lock up. They began to walk away from the door but then noticed a shadow in front of them.  
  
Shuichi bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Shuichi began muttering on, until he noticed Yuki was standing in front of him. Shuichi froze and noticed him glaring down at him.  
  
"Slave, come with me in my car this morning,"Yuki's cold toned voice yelled at Shuichi's back as he began walking down the apartment.  
  
"Uh, Hiro I have to go," Shuichi irritatedly sighed as he walked away.  
  
"Hey, Shuichi don't let him push you around like that!," Hiro whined with a disappointed face. "Plus, what about our plans of going to school?"  
  
"Sorry Hiro, tomorrow we can, but Yuki is mad at me," Shuichi let out a sympathetical sigh.  
  
"Fine, fine go on ahead, but don't do anything stupid," Hiro glowered at Yuki with protective eyes only for Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi walked away smiling and knew Hiro was his best friend ever. He knew that Hiro would always protect his stupidity.  
  
"Stop day dreaming and get in the car.," Yuki fumed as he opened the door.  
  
Shuichi looked up and hurriedly got into the car. He put his safety belt on and looked at the Yuki. He wasn't sure what to do or say, but knew an apology needed to come out.  
  
"Hey Yuki," Shuichi began to say as he was cut off my Yuki.  
  
"Look, slave I need you to write an essay for me," Yuki demand. "Its a 3 page essay about some war in Japan. I need it by tonight so please be a good slave and write me an A paper."  
  
Shuichi looked up as his mouth gaped open. "A, "Shuichi began to stutter as he continued on shouting. "A paper, you have to be joking Yuki! Forget it, I'm not doing it and you can let me out! I rather walk to school then be bullshitted!"  
  
"Look slave, if you don't write this paper, your secret leaks out, got it?," Yuki gave off a wickid smile. "You don't want this to happen now do you?"  
  
Yuki smirked as he noticed Shuichi head sink into his hands. He felt a little guilt in seeing the boy look so down, but he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Let me out of the car," Shuichi mumbled. "Let me out of the car now Yuki!"  
  
Yuki gave a confused look and rolled his eyes over on Shuichi. "Why should I," Yuki questioned. He carefully looked at the boy and noticed his frustrated tears. He began to feel his heart hurt, as he glanced over at his slave. "Have it your way," Yuki said as he slammed on his breaks. " You'll be late this way, you do know this?"  
  
Shuichi looked up as he wiped his tears away. "It doesn't matter, its better then being treated like a nobody."  
  
"Ugh, stay in the car Shuichi," Yuki mumbled under his breath as he locked the vehicle and pressed on the gas. "Look I'm sorry to make you cry, but you're a slave." Yuki looked for words to make his slave smile, but couldn't think of a word. He knew his heart was too cold and closed off to even think of making someone happy.  
  
Shuichi stared out the window as he watched cars go by. He did his job of ignoring Yuki and finally made it to the school. Shuichi opened the door and ran out of the car to find Hiro.  
  
Yuki watched the boy run, and felt somewhat sorrow for him. "Stupid boy, get use to my evil ways," Yuki mumbled under his breath. My father will get what he deserves. You'll fit perfectly into place slave."  
  
Chapter 4 wooo! Yuki is a twisted little boy! XD!! WOO... Trust me you'll get a love seen soon. Oo In the grass baby! XD!! WEEE Please review! =D 


	5. Revenge

Yuki bent over into his car grabbing his bag. His golden hair fell onto his face making it troublesome for him to see where or what he was grabbing around for. He slowly brushed his locks of hair out of his face pulling his bag out of his car. He turned around and heard some snickering and his thoughts only came to the devil himself.  
  
"Hey Yuki," A boy walked up to his formal blonde enemy.  
  
"Oh, Hi Ryou, where did you come from you little demon child," Yuki gave off a pleasant smile.  
  
"Yuki, don't bitch with me, you know why I'm here."  
  
"Um, actually I have no freaken clue why you are here."  
  
"Yes, you I told you I will seek my revenge in the beginning of the basketball season, moron."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't remember such a threat, except the ones the guys give me for stealing their girl."  
  
"Wow, you truly are a bright blonde, aren't ya?"  
  
Ryou gave off a little chuckle as he continued dissolving Yuki's tolerance.  
  
Yuki became furious at the boys attitude and disrespect. It was too early for such nonsense to bug him in the morning. Yuki stuck his finger in his ear picking out wax as he heard the raven hair boy known as Ryou blab away. A yawn grew in him, and a feeling of the bell ringing soon made Yuki anxious to make an excuse.  
  
"Hey, are you even listening to me you dumb blonde," Ryou threatened.  
  
"Why would I listen to you bark at me?"  
  
"I'm not a freaken mutt and I don't bark, I bite and destroy anything in my way."  
  
"Um, well I kill whats in my way ,and well, you are in my way."  
  
"Well Yuki, I would love to see you try."  
  
Ryou stormed off with plots of revenge only on his mind.  
  
Yuki gave off a quick sigh and swung his backpack around his arm and onto one side of his back. Yuki began questioning himself in his mind and asking "How do I meet such crack addicts? Do I really need anymore pain then I already have to deal with? Why are such morons attracted to me?"  
  
The school day went on like usual. Yuki gave Shuichi his homework and left him in a total drama fest. Yuki was agitated today and just wanted a break to think and let off a little steam before going to basketball practice. Yuki found one of the benches outside of the gym and sat down letting the warm wind gust around him. His thoughts felt as lonely as the warm wind blowing around aimlessly. The soft words of the wind created a lullaby causing Yuki to drift into a slumber.  
  
Shuichi slowly looked over the work and began pondering about Yuki's grades. He knew with his brilliance he couldn't even get a B in class if he tried. With advanced classwork he had a quick gesture of tranquil thought that Yuki was surely fucking up, but was this what he wanted? He erupted his thoughts and continued with the last amounts of the assignment. As usually the sun would already be down by time he finished. Shuichi packed up and left the library without second thoughts of doing his homework before band practice. Shuichi wandered around the campus hoping to find his master somewhere around. He came upon his Master slowly snoozing the evening away on the bench. The wind playing around with his hair. Shuichi set the books down next to him and move his hair out of his face and began to walk away. Two arms fell around Shuichi's waist pulling him into an embrace.  
  
"Don't leave," Yuki cried out.  
  
"What the hell," Shuichi whimpered as his air was slowly being knocked out by the tight hug.  
  
Ryou snook behind a tree and saw the two men sharing a passionate moment. Devious thoughts struck Ryou's mind as he pulled out a camera full of proof of a blackmail scheme.  
  
"Say hello to the end of your popularity Yuki Eiri, your boy loving ways are now caught on film," Ryou cackled.  
  
Shuichi began to struggle to get out of Yuki's bear hug.   
  
"Come on, wake up, you nut, and let me go," Shuichi cried out.  
  
Yuki began to drool on Shuichi's back.  
  
"Ah, thats so nasty wake up," Shuichi began squirming.  
  
Shuichi's elbow fell low knocking Yuki in the nose.  
  
Yuki woke up with rage in his eyes as he let go of Shuichi and covering his nose as he only felt pure agony.  
  
"Holy shit, what is your problem, you space cadet," Yuki realized some blood on his hand as he glared at Shuichi.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, I mean I didn't mean to, it just was that you," Shuichi paused a bit as he felt a little flushed and turned bright red.  
  
"It was what, did I do anything?"  
  
"Well you see, you were asleep and uh."  
  
Shuichi bowed his head and ran off grabbing his bag. Shuichi felt completely uncomfortable in his heart and he sprinted home.  
  
Yuki blinked at the boys actions and could only think he did something disturbingly wrong.  
  
Hiro looked down at his watched and noticed practice would have been finished now.  
  
"Shuichi where are you?" Hiro shouted.  
  
Shuichi fell onto his bed and just covered his face thinking of why Yuki made him feel so different.  
  
"Why," Shuichi whispered under his breath.  
  
The next day came as Yuki did his usual routine and parked his car grabbing his books in his sleepy state. Today was one of Yuki's "I didn't sleep well enough days." Something felt threatening to him, but he wasn't sure if it was Ryou's threat and if he should take him seriously.  
  
Shuichi heard Hiro's motorcycle honk and he knew it was already time for school. He felt pure regret to goto school as these new feelings began to dwell in his heart. He wasn't sure what it was, but plainly ignored them. He walked outside and heading down a flight of stairs and saw Hiro.  
  
"La Li Ho," Shuichi excitedly said bouncing at Hiro.  
  
"Don't La Li Ho me after you left me in that room all alone," Hiro spat. "I was left all alone and the bands vocalist never appeared. How do you think I feel about that?"  
  
"I'm sorry it was just some things happened and I needed to go home."  
  
"You know Shuichi I'm your best friend if your have problems with that damn Yuki, just tell me."  
  
"There is nothing to explain," Shuichi smiled.  
  
"Fine, fine lets just goto school."  
  
Both friends rode off on the motorcycle heading towards the hell hole known as school.  
  
Yuki turned around noticing a bunch of girls giggling and staring at him.  
  
"Um, can I help you ladies," Yuki stared down at them glaring.  
  
One of them walked up to him moving her milky brown hair out of her face. She smiled and gave a little giggle.  
  
"Is it true that you and Shindou Shuichi are seeing each other," She questioned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well these pictures were up on the bulletin board and we want to know," She began giggling.  
  
Shuichi noticed all the girls surrounding Yuki as Hiro and him entered into school on the motorcycle. They parked and put their helmets down and began walking by Yuki and all the girls.  
  
The crowd of girls screeched fanatically pulling Shuichi with them.  
  
Yuki looked over the pictures noticing the time he was about to kiss him and yesterday's mishap of him sleeping and hugging him. He looked over the pictures in a quick frantic way and began thinking of ways to deal with the problem. He could only think of Ryou's revenge and the he was serious.  
  
Hiro tried to find Shuichi, but was lost in the crowd of girls.  
  
Shuichi was shoved next to Yuki and they both stared at each other.  
  
Yuki looked down at the pictures tucking them away in his shirt and began outlooking the situation. He broke out into a cold sweat and felt everything was lost, until a crazy idea fell into his mind. He slowly smirked and looked at his pink haired slave full of energy.  
  
Oh, gasp Oo what is Yuki pondering =D you have to wait till the next chapter bum bum bum!! I'm sorry I'm being so slow on this story ;.; I'm in such writers block it sucks. I also have so many ideas for this story that it is really jumbled!! 


	6. Kiss

Yuki continued to give off his sheepish smirk that none of the girls seemed to figure out. Little dirty thoughts traveled through the blonde's imaginative mind leading to many opportunities. He gave off a slight chuckle and brought Shuichi closer to him. He slightly lifted the boy a little higher to nuzzle his cheek against the pink easter bunny haired boy. " Yes we are seeing each other, and we are rather serious about it."

Shuichi's eyes turned less colorful and dull. He moved his eyes to the side, looking at Yuki and his loving side. Shuichi blushed and was rather nervous, scared, and worst of all scared of the future now. Shuichi began to stutter and lost all words, but finally whispered to Yuki. "What are you doing?"

Yuki rubbed his face more while holding him in an embrace and slid over to his ear. "Getting more girls to like me of course."

Shuichi felt kind of relieved, but still nervous knowing he would play a gay guy from now on! Shuichi felt his brain start pile up thoughts as if he couldn't think anymore. It was jumbled like a jenga tower ready to collapse. There was no way this would work, but Shuichi knew either way he was fucked over.

The chocolate colored hair girl walked up more to Yuki with a total face of digust. "Yuki Eiri if you truly are going out with this... This wanna be rock star, then prove it! What you say girls, aren't we missing something?"

Yuki looked down pondering at the girls antics.

The girls put her hands together and slid them under her chin like an angel innocently thinking.

Yuki began thinking as he felt Shuichi shaking in his arms in total devastation. Thoughts like, "what is this bitch gonna do? What is my ex up to? Oh an of course what the hell is Ame's problem!"

" Kiss," Ame smiled tilting her head cheerfully.

Shuichi jumped slightly and looked over at the girl and up at Yuki. He was so confused and his once bright pink hair started to lose its color. It was like an angel had its wings plucked and left on earth to rot with human kind.

Yuki stared down at Shuichi and noticed his face began to turn pale and his eyes once so majestic and loving faded with the wind into two dim orbs.

" Well come on kiss already!"

All the girls began chanting the word Kiss. 

Shuichi heard it blow through his ear and out the other. A constant kiss, kiss, kiss.

" Well Yuki come aren't you gonna give him a kiss mister serious," Ame questioned.

Yuki began to break out into another cold sweat and knew the only thing he could do. He hated this so much, yet somewhat enjoyed the boy's struggles. It was like a taunt to him, but Yuki started feeling different with the boy in his arms. Maybe there was something more to this than just chicks. A new light in his puny life of money raining with girls shouting for his valuables. His gold and diamonds. The blonde boy shook his head and stared into Shuichi's eyes and leaned over.

Hiro finally fought his way through the crowd to see Shuichi entangled by the blonde. His poor friend was just lifeless. " Shuichi! Shuichi!" Hiro shouted. Hiro was way too late it was over. Shuichi was no more than a slave. Master won what he wanted, a chance to win perverted girls hearts.

Yuki leaned closer to Shuichi's lips.

Shuichi could feel the heat of his breath and his lips slowly coming near. Shuichi began to cry as if all hell just broke out. Lips were placed upon his and a sudden spark was made. It wasn't as bad as Shuichi thought, yet it felt kind of right like a crush was just formed.

The girls give out a huge aw as their sick twisted yaoi minds traveled about what could happen next. Some were imagining them just getting on the ground now. All them were flustered and ran away screaming cheerfully.

Hiro just stared at shuichi as Yuki and his lips parted. "Shuichi?"

Shuichi was ready to run, but felt a hand was placed on his fragile shoulder. " Now, now slave I need you to stay close."

He looked both ways at his friend and at his master. He let his mop head pink hair slide over his face. " Yes, master." Shuichi staggered his way up to Yuki and felt his arm go around him. He felt like he just joined a whore agency how Yuki was the pimp and him the little man whore on his way to a new job.

School just became known as a living hell secret.

Well Happy New Years everyone!!! I finally updated im such a lazy ass sobs I'll try to be non lazy and update more. I think I finally know where im going with this story X3 im gonna make up a song for it ahahaha XD this is gonna be 3 special!


	7. Thoughts

The chocolate milk haired girl did what she could to prove the relationship to be wrong. Every chance she took lead to a complete failure. She was like the next James Bond, but on a mission impossible trip. Her binoculars hung down from her plaid sailor fuku top. She sat in the tree looking around like a pirate for her victims. Another girl crawled up behind her sitting down on the branch. She had bleached hair that was like a marigold. Her dark brown eyes kept a keen vision of the vacant spots that Ame could in no way see.

"Captain Ame, of the I Love Yaoi Club, I believe I have spot our couple of the day," The bleached head responded.

An wicked smirk slapped on Ame's face. She began to cackle in the tree and than brought her binoculars to her eyes. She scoped around the campus like an owl waiting for its prey. Her laughter sent chills down the petite bird's feathers, desperately trying to nap in their nest.

" Urg, Momo, why aren't those two love birds together," Ame looked bewildered.

"Captain Ame, I have no clue, but I only spotted one with magenta hair," Momo panicaly said with sweat rolling down her face.

"Damn, this relationship has to be fake," Ame began shouting.

"Please calm down captain," Momo said slowly trying to ease her captains anger.

Ame's eyes tilted down as if all hell broke lose. Her beautiful angelic eye's soon turned fire red. She flipped herself over the branch and used the branches like monkey bars to get down.

"Shuichi Shindou," Ame began to pant and foam at the mouth. She ran at full force after the energenic pink moppied hair boy.

Shuichi carelessly continued walking until noticing a vicious yaoi fan club member charging at him. " Oh, my GOD! Hirokun Save me, Save me!" Shuichi jumped on Hiro's shoulder to stay away from the violent girl.

The girl clung to Hiro jumping up and down struggling to reach Shuichi. She realized she was fighting to be caught so she stood back.

"Neener, Neenner, Neenner, stupid club girl cant catch me," Shuichi put his index fingers in his mouth pulling a tight bazaar smirk, sticking his red tongue out.

Ame ran a few yards away violently. Steam poured out of her nose as she began pushing her foot on the gravel like a wild bull.

"Hey, calm down," Shuichi tried consoling her.

"Never," She gave off a malign laughter.

Shuichi began to pray to all the Gods. Little girly tears began falling from his eyes and he made a constant me, me, me, me sound.

Ame ran full force at Shuichi. She jumped up and tackled Hiro knocking both of them down. Shuichi tried to escape the scary girl like a cat running away from a dog. She slithered her hand around his foot and pulled him in closer to her. "Where is Yuki Eiri and why isn't he with you! Aren't you two a couple or just fake? Telll me you damn loser!"

"Hey fanclub girl, what the hell are you doing to my boyfriend and his friend," Yuki harshly said.

"Yuki, why aren't you with him everyday," Ame stood up dusting off the dirt.

Yuki looked stunned and began thinking his plan through.

"I have had my eye on both of you and you have never gone on a date! Its been 2 weeks since your little love announcement. Of course as the captain and president of the I Love Yaoi Club I suspect to find some juicy gossip. So far I have found diddly squat! Is this relationship fake and another scheme to gain girls?"

Yuki blinked and realized his terrible flaw in his plan. He began realizing he gave his little slave a little bit to much free time. Yuki let out a groan. " We have been rather busy lately and this is none of your business."

Ame let her head fall back and she began to giggle. "Silly boy, indeed it is my business."

"Well for your information, Miss Priss, we are going on our first date this Saturday," Yuki stumbled around in his mind and blurt out whatever he could.

Shuichi looked at Hiro than looked at Yuki. "Don't I ever have a say," Shuichi was shouting before Yuki covered his mouth with his hand.

" Nee, Silly Shuichi, don't be so aggressive," Yuki gave off a merry smile.

Shuichi looked up and realized how cute Yuki actually was. He was like a bishounen in one of those cute shoujo mangas. He than became pissed at the thought that he was thinking about such fond loving thoughts. Shuichi's mouth grew large and cat-like fangs appeared. He chomped down cruelly on Yuki's hand.

" Ow, " Yuki growled at Shuichi.

Ame coughed and looked at the arguing boys. "This looks so fake to me!"

Yuki bopped Shuichi in the head gently. "Silly you, Shu-chan." Yuki gave Shuichi a light peck.

Hiro looked away ready to gag and Ame was in bliss. Shuichi's face turned a bright shade of pink and stared at Yuki. He let go of Yuki's hand like a pet that was ready to be smacked for being bad.

Yuki brought his hand down to help his slave up. He realized his slave didn't even take his hand, but he looked away dejectedly. Yuki sighed and brushed his golden locks out of his face. " Come Shu-chan," Yuki affectionately commanded.

Shuichi groaned and stood up, wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist. He let his head bow down beside him. He felt so utterly miserable being bossed around. He didn't even enjoy being a slave.

Yuki put his arm around his little magenta haired slave. He rested his hand on his shoulder and they walked off.

Later that evening after putting everyone in a little bit more of a shock. Shuichi had become use to everything. Faking a relationship, and of course doing his masters homework. He had this little feeling of revenge for everything. He was beginning to understand Yuki's homework, but decided he would bull shit it all. He laughs to himself as he began just putting random answers down. "Hope you enjoy failing," Shuichi sneered.

"What was that, my slave?" Yuki questioned.

Shuichi looked up and blushed. "Nothing at all," He giggled.

"Well anyways that Fan club girl isn't stupid so I have thought of a place for our date," Yuki sarcastically said. "Don't take this personally slave, I just want a hot girlfriend. Oh, yeah and one who finds this the funniest thing of her life."

Shuichi looked away scribbling down random answers on Yuki's homework.

"Are you listening, slave," Yuki angrily asked.

"Yes," Shuichi glowered and shot back with equal anger.

"Well speak up then," Yuki said angrily, raising his voice slightly. "I don't need lip from you nor that bitch. The place I have decided was a flipping amusement park."

"Sounds, fun, except I lack in money," Shuichi nonchalantly responded.

"It's called a date for a reason, smart ass," Yuki criticized. "I'll pay since my family is wealthy," Yuki said disgustedly.

Shuichi put the pencil down and pondered for the first time about Yuki's family. For once he noticed how disgusted and how much pain machining about his family brought up. "Sounds fine," Shuichi responded as if his thoughts were dry like a desert.

"You can walk home right," Yuki asked.

"Yeah I have practice and I have my own two legs I control myself," Shuichi stuck his tongue out.

"Great, I have a date with a few girls at a Karaoke bar, ta-ta," Yukie stood up and waved.

Shuichi mockingly waved back, but behind it all he was puzzled by his actions and Yuki's pass.


	8. Imaginary Date?

Okay im such a major FLAKE! I have decided Im going to write! I have been reading so many Naruto fanfics ;; SasuNaru is so... beautiful. I know my grammar like sucks wang CX really badly so im gonna write this chapter and then go back and start going through my other chapters. Redoing them and also changing the thoughts to Italic to make it a little bit more easier to understand. Im also gonna make things in better detail and elaborate more! Im still thinking of what to do with bolds, but I'll think of something. Please be patient for the updates on the earlier chapters that I totally made confusing.  
Okay you'll probably like STFU HO BAG AND LET US READ THE CHAPTER XD!  
P.s Gonna try Shuichi POV, Yuki POV. easier to understand XD

Shuichi POV

The day of the illusionary date had creeped its way finally in. Shuichi felt disgusted with the idea, yet a little chance in his puny heart of looking forward to this disgraceful fake outgoing. He had second thoughts about his hatred for his devious crisp golden haired master. Little dream clouds immigrated their way into the pink bed-head haired boy's thoughts. Tiny little feminine giggles played like a soundtrack off Shuichi's coiled sleezey smirk. It formed above his head in a little hazy fog of his masters arms trapped around his body holding him arrogantly. _Oh Yuki-kun, not in the public! _Shuichi tugged his white wife-beater over his head soon groping his lean lanky musculature body with a little blush broading his pastel face. Slicking his deodorant under his pits as another thought traveled abroad through his mind. _Why am I thinking like such a pervert! Im only a slave and this is all fake, stay cool pinky! _Shuichi graveled his dead weighted body towards the bathroom to wash his face. He let the cool liquid spread across his dangling limp tired fingers cupping the water with leaks spilling aquatic drops. Bringing it close to his bare face he splashed it in his face to fully wake his drowsy day dream mind up from his slumbered dirty thoughts.

"Wake up Shu-chan, you have a full day ahead of you, you crazy pink haired bastard," A grin grazed upon his wet face as he peered into the mirror. " Alright, the phrase for today, Stay Cool!" Shuichi warped out of the bathroom leaving the water running like a placid airhead.

Yuki POV  
  
Yuki tilted his head as he kept his foot glued to the gas pedal. He rolled his amber eyes to the back of his head as he noticed two girls behind him on a chunky piece of junk Vespa. He could just see now the rusty parts trailing on the road and the girls gliding on their asses the ass fault. _Stupid Yaoi loving sickos need a life and a real couple. Real couple, hmmmm, my slave and I? I wonder? Heh, naw, he is such a cry baby, but still... Oh, SHIT RED LIGHT! _Yuki slammed on the breaks and swore he heard a crash, but ignored it. He rolled down the window to take a tiny peek to see that Ame girl and her little crony on their ass.

"Serves you right bitches," Yuki shouted and stepped on the gas pedal causing his tires to squeak leaving marks.

"Damn it all," Ame stood up kicking her shitty Vespa in the tires. "OW, ow, ow, not cool Yuki Eiri! I'll get your loving couple pictures you Ho-bag!"

" Captain Ame, don't move I'll save you," Momo moronicaly leaped on Ame for some bazaar reason.

Yuki looked in his rear mirror to see his last traces of the duo club girls. Soft devious laughter roared in the car as he noticed Momo glomping Ame and soon the cat fight to break out. _Finally made it, but still the big fake date has come. _The blonde parked his car and slouched out of the americanized vehicle slamming the door. He trembled at first thinking about how he wanted this date, but how much he felt like such a jerk. Desires of wanting to imprison himself in his car and twiddle with the blasted radio tweaked his nerves. Finally gathering the courage the golden floss hair boy marched his ways up the stairs.

ShuichiPOV

The doorbell rang alarming Shuichi. _Oh god, he is here and and and im so drop dead nervous! Why it's not like __I'd gathered feelings or anything. _The doorbell rang with an annoyed growl registering to the boy as hurry your ass up! Shuichi dashed towards his plaided button down collared shirt slipping it on. Then warping towards the Sexy for Him cologne spraying the hazard est biosphere doom amongst himself. Well it equaled to hairspray being the death to the world, but it smelt amazingly good. Shuichi posed real fast in front of the mirror and jetted to the door.

A huge earth shaking bam against the door startled the nervous master. " Uh, are you okay sparky?"

"Sorry, im ready," Shuichi bubbled out shyly opening the door. Shuichi's mouth dropped down as he noticed the blondes hand cover his mouth and a pink blush dance upon his face and gaze down checking his body out. Shuichi looked down noticing his bitch boxers on a public display to his whole apartment facility. " Oh, Shit!" Shuichi warped back in his pulling pants on sliding his wallet in his pocket and back out the door. "Im ready now!" Shuichi blabbed with a bursting red tomato print shaded across his face.

The two boys sat quietly in the car on their way to their final destination. The silence was annoying and created a negative energy flowing through the car. Either boy not sure what to say to create a friendly chat.

Yuki coughed, "Thanks, uh, for the free bitch display."

"It wasn't like that," Shuichi squirmed like a lost puppy and slumped his head down hiding the blush rushing across his face.

Yuki glanced over and gave off a smile, even in his thoughts he was tainted by the dirty ones of just wanting to see the bitch boxers again. " We are here, little slave."

Shuichi looked up and snapped a smile, "Weee, since this is a "Date" we are going on all the kick ass rides!"

"Try what ever I want to go on, since im your master," Yuki snarled.

Shuichi was getting ready to quarrel like a childish brat when a strong hold came across his mouth.

"Shh, they are following us," Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear.Shuichi felt a soft heated breathe frolic across his bare neck. Slightly blushing he turned his purple gleamed eyes to Yuki's point of view. He noticed the two girls hiding in the bush with their gifted binoculars scoping out the premises just waiting for a sign of them.

Yuki lead the boy out of the car slowly has his hand moved down from his parched lips trailing down his arm until both hands were connected. He became as quiet as a deadly ninja trying ti find his escape from the mental case puppets. _Stupid club girls can't see us!_  
Yuki scadoodle away as Shuichi sway back and forth following the pastel-blonde hair boy like a Raggedy Anne doll.

"The hunt is on," A wanna be Arnold Schwarzenegger voice came out of Ame.

"Say what Captain," Momo giggled looking the other way at a garbage can.

Ame smacked her head strangling Momo and practically ripping her head off to move it he way of the boys fleeing.

"Ah, I found the targets Captain Ame," Momo gleamed.

"Brilliant retard, onward Foe," Ame opera singed.

Safely they believed they made it in the theme park without the extra weight, but yards behind them was their hunters with cameras in hand.

"I think we made it alive," Yuki looked around still holding onto Shuichi's hand firmly. "We can roam around now I believe."

Shuichi nodded light heatedly with his head placed lowly between his shoulder blades. _He is holding my hand? My hand and Im so __in love with it? Is this wrong God, Jesus, Holy spirit! _

"Earth to slave, wake-up," Yuki spoke up. Yuki set his amber eyes amongst the boy and trailed down to the warm feeling in his hand noticing their hands together. He felt as if he was ready to let go, but then the over whelming feeling of it feeling so right appeared. He held on tighter just wanting to see the outcome and noticing the hand just staying in place.

"Sorry, Yuki im ready," a little smile appeared upon Shuichi's face.

Yuki and Shuichi walked through the beginning of the theme park hand in hand, until the loud obnoxious voice trailed behind. It stopped them in their tracks and their boyish hearts began to race.

"Run away," Yuki shouted!

"You can't escaped my prisoned hotty," Ame blared out. "Hurry my crony our golden God awaits us with his sin!"

The chase was on and the adrenalin began to pump through both boys veins. They turned corners running through crowds. Balloons flew as the clumsy girls sped through on a full throttled rampage like rhinoceros on a hunt. The color red seemed to anger the girls like bulls as they broke through anything that seemed that color. Poor people trampled over and merchandise ruined.

Yuki tighten his embrace on Shuichi's hand tugging him in every imaginative direction and movement. He eventually pulled his purple eyed rag doll onto a merry-go-round and stole one of the children's riding the ride father's paper. Shuichi groped onto Yuki's waist and slung his feet tightly around the horses plastic body. Yuki unfolded the newspaper safely hiding their faces.

"Damn we lost them," Ame grumbled as the blonde and pink haired boys spied on their conversation.

"Captain, I saw them head that way," Momo panted.

The two suspicious fan girls ran away towards the roller coaster. Yuki threw the paper away from them and grabbed a hold of Shuichi's hand basically dragging the boy smack against the horse. They both jumped the fence noticing the girls began shouting out things about spotting them.

" Hey you rotten hoodlums, stop playing on my Merry-Go-Round or I'll eat you," The labored worker barked.

ShuichiPOV

Event after another soon he felt himself shoved up against Yuki's strong chest. He felt his master's arms tangled around his fragile figure holding him tightly in a warm embrace hiding both their bodies in the tight dim corner. _He is so warm and nice feeling, but why do I feel so safe in his arms? Am I turning gay from all of this master slave thing and what about my future! _Shuichi looked up puzzled into his shaded blonde master's glistening amber eyes full of worry and trouble about their situation. His hand was held again as they ran towards the huge wheel. The sun was setting and the day had been basically a big chase and nothing more. _What a waste of a day. _Soon he was on the gigantic ferris-wheel in a little cage with just him and his mixed emotion thoughts plus his master.

"Sorry about those stupid fan girls, they seem to be more ambitious today," Yuki glared out the windows of the small cage. He looked back at his slave across the other side of the small cramped space.

Shuichi looked up noticing a set of amber eyes placed upon his emotional purple orbs. " Its nothing, master, I mean Yuki-san," Shuichi mumbled with a little blush. "Um, may I ask a tiny question?" Shuichi hid his embarrassment shyly from Yuki.

Yuki tilted his head letting his golden laced hair fall down his face gently._ How adorable he can be when he just wants to speak up. I still want to know more also about him all of a sudden. _"Go ahead ask away," Yuki gave off a none caring smiling.

"Well its just I know im probably bringing your grades down and I want to know why you still have me doing your homework," Shuichi blurred out. His eyes widen in shock as he noticed the rugged laughter play like a record of the blonde. Shuichi closed his eyes and turned his head embarrassed and squinted out the window showing a pouty profile.

"I love what you are doing about my grades, that bastard that is called Dad deserves it," Yuki coolly said. "I want to be a writer, not some super star basketball playing freakazoid who has the best grades. I want to be myself and by being self heart I could never do poorly because of being taught to be a perfectionist. You seem to bring my the extra mile of bad grades and slowly learning from your stupid answers I have been able to start doing shittely on my tests."

Shuichi was shocked by his bad ass remark of his stupidity hurt, but he felt so used in a weird way. " I see," Shuichi monotoned squeaked.

Yuki looked up at the emotionally drowned boys eyes. He noticed his purple orbs turn a dull black as if the speech he gave dismantled the boy. "Shuichi," Yuki sighed.

"Im just a tool in your eyes," Shuichi snapped. Shuichi grasped the caged door and sprung it open as the ride came to the end and bailed out of the cramped area. He warped like there was no tomorrow leaving the poor misunderstood emotionally struck blonde in his own despair.

Uh-Oh well its a fight time. Wow I had no idea that XD I'd have it end that way I was gonna have him carry Shuichi up the stairs, but I like to have a comedy end angst XP hehehe! Please review and you all can shoot me in the review for being like you stupid Ass flake write faster before : I stab you. Im gonna try like to make my updates more recent! Must finish story have ideas twitches!


	9. Pink Eye Plus Sports Fest

The next the day the sun seem to drench the room with a spectrum of light. A think layer of skin covering those precious purple orbs wasn't enough to prevent the blinding rays. They seemed too snicker at the pink- bed-head boy like the blondes evil words. Shuichi lifted his body with ease feeling a slight drousyness from the sun and his drousy head. His eyes felt an annoyance of flutters try to burst his tight lids open, but to his amusement they had no urge to budge. It was as if gravity had all of its wicked syrup on his delicate eyes. Feeling around his face he felt oozy clumps of sleep with a vibe to itch around his lashes.

"I think, I'm going blind!"A bone chilling scream rang through the solemn apartment.

Yuki arrived at school hoping to have his little pet wondering around the campus. An urge of apology was just taunting his guilty mind. Instead of a fond pink topped slave, he noticed his lap dog coming to chew him a new ass. Soon the barriers of hell were about to broken loose through a simple misunderstanding.

Hiro marched over ready to rip off Yuki's head.

"Where is Shuichi and why did he seem so depressed on the phone last night," Hiro glared the blonde down with questioning eyes.

"Look we had a little fight and some words slipped, get over it."

"Yuki, Shuichi is like a freaken five your old, feed him the wrong answer he'll explode like there was no tomorrow!"

"I get it, I'm really sorry and I already feel bad enough! Just lay off me for the day, plus I have no clue where your friend or my slave is today!"

Yuki stormed off highly annoyed ready to punch out every fangirl that sprawled themselves at him. He just wanted the day to pass and eventually make his way to Shuichi's just to give a special apology. _Why does this apology matter so much to me? It's not like I have a crush on that moronic slave of mine or is this just a way to push every thought of him out of my mind._ Yuki held his head as the girls collected with their laughter and chatters just swarming around him.

"Ladies go away, I can't even hear myself think with your annoying chit-chats," Yuki began to fume giving them his famous ice princess look.

The girls ran away in their melodramatic tears hoping for some sympathy from the blonde. Their lame stunt just made him want to rant on about how much of a bitch he was, but also make him laugh at their stupidity.

Class bells finally rang through the halls. Students darted off in every direction in order to beat the second warning bell; the evil tardy bell of doom. Of course being the ice princess Yuki was he strolled into class ten minutes after the second bell. He had the sweetest joy of pissing his AP teachers off. The teachers would just snarl and tell the arrogant blonde about the announcements and hope he actually listened.

_Urg, save your breath teach, jeeze it's like listening to a microphone with a sprinkler system. _Yuki sighed as he stopped staring his poor teacher down. A drastic smile coiled up his lips.

"I heard you. Class meeting today, shorter schedule, get on with the class."

Yuki sat down and just hoped to god the day would go by fast.(No we didn't forget about the blind Shuichi!)

Shuichi tossed and turned in bed trying to find ways to open his eyes. All he could tell was that it was morning and he was stuck blind in bed.

"Damn you pink eye," he scolded to himself.

A bright idea popped into his mind to go search for the telephone and attempt a call to his school, but of course, finding it was the journey. Punching in the right number was another story! He decided to give it a little attempt and rolled off his bed. He fell square down on his pretty boy face. Ouches trailed from the boy's lips, but soon he bounced to his feet.

"Here phone come to your daddy!"

Shuichi ran through his house as if it was some sort of ninja. He hadn't felt this free and happy since he was put into a cage by Yuki, but he felt that he just wanted to please the boy somehow.

A Full force search of hitting walls and sharp counter corners play over and over again. Next was just tripping over chairs and hoping to god not flying out his apartment window. It seemed like hours until he became fed up and decided to play his Nittle Grasper cd.

Shuichi dived into his covers and just sang himself to sleep through his favorite singer's music, Ryuichi Sakuma. His major dream filling his head was to be just like him. A ditzy smirk appeared across his dreaming face about who knows what.

The class meeting went on, but all the girls began to howl out ideas for the sports fest. They wanted their class to be the greatest. The girls chimed on about a cafe, haunted house, and many other useless ideas.

"How about we have the Yaoi Club sponsor us," one of the girls said.

"Hmm, but what would we do, that just might bring girls in," Another trailed off with her head in the clouds.

"Oh, I know how about we do a romantic play," a perfect idea came out of the brown haired girl only known as Ame.

" How would we pick the cast and what play,"the first girl pondered.

Ame had the evil grin that even somehow scared Yuki out of his pants. Yuki looked away noticing her little sparkles in her eyes.

"I say we have the most famous couple of the school be the main couple," Ame smirked. " Shuichi Shindou and Yuki Eiri staring in?"

"Beauty and The Beast," All the girls chanted.

"No, not good enough," Yuki's enemy the famous Ryo said. " It needs to be a super cheesy romance."

" How about you all shut your flipping faces," Yuki glared at everyone.

"Okay i'ts decided, we are doing Thumbelina and Yuki is the prince," Ame announced.

" Ah, fascinating, if I do say so myself," Ryo began to spurt with laughter.

Yuki sunk his head into his hands as he felt a little pat on the back by Hiro.

"Welcome to hell my friend," Hiro smiled.

Shuichi heard the doorbell ring, but decided after all the new bruises he received today he would just tell the person to come in.

"Oy, the door is open, just come in."

Yuki looked down at the glistening golden doorknob. He decided he would face his little butterflies fluttering in his stomach and do his task.

"I'm in my room," Shuichi's voice echoed down the hall.

Yuki walked in noticing the boy with his eyes closed just with a blank look at the wall.

" Is that you Hiro?"

Yuki kept looking at the boy and just wanted to hold him in his arms. He felt his guilt trip rising to its peek and just wanted to hold the pink haired boy. His beautiful orbs were being hidden by his liquidated lids.

"It's your master, Yuki," Yuki finally responded.  
"Oh, it's you."

"How are you doing today?"

"Well what do you think?"

Shuichi began to pout as his lips lifted like a fish giving him a cute little pouty face. Yuki turned away with a little blush noticing his adorable slave acting like the five year old Hiro explained to him. Yuki hunched over closely to the boy noticing the sleep coiled around his fragile lashes.

"Hey not close, I can feel your breath on me," Shuichi began to fade from flesh tone to a bright pink.

"Sorry, just wanted to see why your eyes were closed," Yuki mumbled. "Besides that moron, you have pink eye."

"Really, I thought I was going blind or something! I couldn't see anything and I hurt myself a lot today!"

Yuki frowned at the boys explaination.

" I mainly came to apologize for my rude behavior, but we need to get you to the hospital for your eyes. Give me your hand."

Shuichi tried finding the blonde's face through his blurry vision. He felt so dumbfounded on why someone would actually help him. A tingling sensation of confusion abducted his mind. He brought his hand hopefully towards the blonde, but it was actually heading towards the wall.

A puzzled laughter came from Yuki's lips and he bent over the bed taking Shuichi's hand. He soon got his balance back bringing the cotton candy- haired slaved into his arms and carried him out his apartment door.

Hiro was about to walk up to the door when he noticed his best friend embraced in his so- called master's arms. A spark of jealousy appeared as he realized he couldn't do anything amongst them. They looked so perfect together just like all the fairytale love stories. Hiro walked away knowing everything would be fine.

Red streaks passed down the empty road. Shuichi just sat silently in the car waiting for any point of conversation to begin.

Yuki became rather annoyed with the sudden quietness so decided to speak up.

"So why were you home alone all day?"

"I live on my own ."  
"How would you bug your parents?"

" My parents died freshman year and I didn't want to bug my grandparents about me living with them."

" I'm sorry I brought that up."

Yuki paniced a bit hoping not another fight would break out.

"Its really alright, I'm used to being alone on my own and stuff."

Shuichi gave the false assuring smile to Yuki. Of course the mindless slave wasn't aware of his master's sharp perception.

"Oh, Yeah to get us out of this depressing mood swing," Yuki snickered. "We are in a play for the Sports Fest. Your Thumbelina and I'm the Prince."

Shuichi looked over with his vision blocked and let out a earth shattering scream.

"WHAT!"

Look I updated like a good author would. ) I feel so totally unflake-ish! '' this totally sucks I might have to be a little later for the other chapters since I have a F in Geometry i swear that teacher is after meh ;; Ohyeah im sorry about my really bad grammar and stuff still. Trying to improve myself slowly to make things make sense. Reviews please XD hugs all da the reviewers Thank you all for the reviews and the hints on what I need to fix Ohyes and I should only have a few more chapters left till the end like 3-4. 3 oh I'm also gonna start a SasuNaru fic soon so if anyone is interested stay tuned ;)


	10. Thumbelina With a Twist

Okay, Finals are over and XD now I'm so gonna continue writing more. I think I failed my XDD Geometry Final. Dances Well anyways I'm gonna make this chapter Shuichi's discovery of Love XD! Enjoy!  
Italic thoughts.  
Ohyeah oo I totally b/s Thumbelina XD and used the movie version and was like XD wohooo!

* * *

Shuichi drowsily looked out the theater window. Thoughts began to fill into his little mind, but his eyes stayed locked on the Blonde carrying all the props. Shuichi's cheeks turned slightly red when Yuki glanced over his shoulder at Shuichi. His pink hair slowly engulfed his viewpoint as he swiftly turned his head to another direction. 

(Shuichi's Mind, Dear god CX)

* * *

"_I feel so lost in confusion," Shuichi held his head. _

"Maybe its like a crush or something. He did seem to care, but then stole my first kiss." Shuichi whined.

"He usually is rather cold and I have no flippin clue what to think anymore even if he took me to a theme park or took care of me when I was sick. Maybe its just I'm..."

Shuichi jumped in his mind and felt a dark blush overlap his face.

"IN LOVE!"

"It all make sense through this whole production, being his lover, Thumbelina. I feel like a moron that I didn't notice, but I can't believe I feel for him."

"It is actually as if I am the princess and he is the prince, but it's all one-sided!"

" I seem to always get myself stuck in the most ridiculous positions. It's like I'm meant to bring bad luck. Maybe thats why I named our band Badluck..."

" Enough about the damn band! I have to go out there in a dress and sing like a girl! Plus I have to control my raging horomones and feelings for Yuki."

Shuichi slowly began to pray. " Please God, shoot me in the face now!"

" I love Yuki Eiri and it's all one sided!"

* * *

A hand reached out to tap on the pink haired boys head. An idea came to mind and the Blonde snaked his hand arms around his slave; carrying him bridal style. 

"Oh, my god," Shuichi began to panic.

"Wake up slave, the show must go on," Yuki mumbled in his average cold tone.

He brought Shuichi up to the wooden stage and slapped the golden wig upon him. The lights dimmed and warm rays of light carressed the wooden platform.  
" Welcome to the Senior class performance," Ame cheerfully rang. " We have casted every single part in the most peculiar way. For starters the most famous couple of the school shall be playing the main roles." Ame gave the audience a cute little wink.

" I hope you enjoy our class' final presentation," Ame smiled with a bow and exited the stage.

Shuichi froze as he looked at the stage and felt a slight shove. He fell as the long locks engulfed his body. He stood up at the speed of light and stared at the filled theater.

"Um," A silence was followed.

He blushed with rage and spat out, "Dear, grandma I wish I wore a fairy." He fell to the ground letting his golden laced hair sprawl around him. He pretended to sleep in his little shoe.

The crowd began to roar with laughter.

Yuki slapped his face at Shuichi's cuteness, but gave it an extra zing for his slave's messing up of the lines.

"Hurry Yuki, help your lover," Ame pushed Yuki onto the stage.

The crowd went into Aw, as they saw Yuki Eiri, looking like Prince Charming.

He held a huge bee stuffed animal and swayed over to where Shuichi was in his shoe.

Slowly the scene began to unfold and Yuki's father marched into the dull lighted room, with Yuki's soon to bride behind him. They both sat down as they watched Yuki and some man begin to sing.

They both floated in the air as the crew lifted them with wires. Let Me Be Your Wings traveled throughout the whole room.

Girls began to cry and hold each other as the false couple displayed such false affection, except for one of them.

"Ayaka this is disgraceful, your fiancee acting like such a fruit," Yuki's dad growled.

"I have to agree, he is mine, not that pretend girl's," Ayaka responded.

The show slowly went on as Shuichi mumbled his lines. Every scene played with its own sick twisted humor. He slowly began to dance with the beetle, then it slowly took off to the field mouses house. It began to goto the moles house and a wedding began to take place.

Shuichi walked down the aisle and looked at Hiro playing the mole. He looked away and hid his laughter.

_"How did I get talked into this play," _Hiro began to ponder.

"Let me be your wings, Let me be your only love," Shuichi chanted down the aisle as he displayed false tears. They were mainly from giggling at Hiro in the ridiculously huge mole outfit.

Finally he made it down to Hiro-kun, and began his usual stuttering of lines.

"Say I do," Mr. Mole or Hiro said.

"I..."Shuichi looked around for help.

He heard Yuki's faint chant and began to blush madly.

" I don't, I can't...I still love my prince," Shuichi spat out slowly choking on word love.

Yuki appeared and began the sword fight with Hiro, but for some reason it seemed more real then anything. Yuki of course won and began to dance with his prize.

The wedding scene appeared at the end. Shuichi ran off stage to fetch his wings and ran back on.

"I have wings its a miracle," He cried out.

Yuki began to laugh as they pretended to fly off.

Ame walked out, " And they lived happily ever after." Before she could finish her lines she was shoved out of the way by a man resembling Yuki in priest robes.

"Father," Amber eyes met up with his dad's angered eyes.

"I am disgraced by your schools actions, you should know better then to act that way," his father lectured.

"Sir, its only a play and you happen to be ruining it," Ame shyly bellowed.

" Silence, classmate of Yuki's," His father shrieked.

"Dear father I don't think you've met my boyfriend," Yuki smirked.

His arm wrapped around his long laced blonde hair beauty.

"This is Shuichi Shindou, my lover," Yuki nuzzled his cheek against Shuichi's lovingly.

Yukis Dad's mouth dropped and he slowly backed away revealing Ayaka.  
Tears slowly formed in her milky brown eyes.

Hiro was taking off some of his make up when he noticed her. He slowly looked around noticing the situation, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Ayaka's brown hair moved slowly in every step she took, to Hiro's satisfaction. He felt like a goddess just walked onto the stage, but it all slowly ended when he heard a huge Thwak.

Shuichi's wig rolled off and a red hand print blazed like the sun on his cheek.

Yuki's amber orbs grew to slants as he glared at his fiancee for her actions.

" I refuse to marry you," Yuki snarled. " I also refuse to be part of this sick twisted, family."

Shuichi was still stunned, but slowly came to as he felt Yuki's warm touch against his bruised cheek.

" Does it hurt," Yuki said in the most affectionate voice.

"_Is this for real or is it fake, I'm confused once again."_ Shuichi looked up totally oblivious to Yuki's actions.

" It stings," purple orbs stared at the floor.

Yuki pressed Shuichi closer into his embrace and slowly began to walk him off the stage.

" Yuki Eiri, get back here right now," His dad hollared.

" Yuki, please come back," Ayaka began to plead.

" Over my dead body," Yuki snapped back.

Both bodies faded into the dark clouded backstage. His dad began to chase after them.

Hiro took his daring chance and grabbed ahold of Ayaka's hand before she chased after her departed fiancee. He pulled her away gentle running out of the theater.

"Well uh, the Prince and Thumbelina sort of lived happily ever after," Ame mocked, "The end."

* * *

Bum Bum Bum please leave reviews D 


	11. Family

This is the longest chapter I've written and I hope it makes up for my laziness ! Okay, I finally know what I'm going to write and this story is coming to an end in about two more chapters. ) I finally got the whole thing flowing in my mind now ; I was brainstorming and brainstorming, but finally saw a perfect fit for what happens after the play. Hope you enjoy .

_Italic Thoughts 3  
**flash back**  
_

* * *

Two strong arms wrapped around the skinny waist of the ragged magenta-haired boy. He was sat on a wooden stool being examined, still embraced in those cold, firm arms. Red covered the pair of faces like curtains dropping down for an ending performance.

"Shuichi-kun are you okay, do you need any ice," Yuki bent down lovingly staring with pure affection into his majestic purple orbs.

"No really, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because it's starting to swell up!"

A hand began to glaze down the welt that was starting to burst its way forward on his delicate slaves cheek. Perfectly aligned on his cheek was an exact replica of his former fiancee's hand. Yuki could trace the swollen flesh teasingly. An interest was caught in the boys mind whenever he stared straight into those longing eyes that only belonged to his slave.

Through the dark shadows from the drapes of cloth that the school called curtains. In pure air, a hand snaked out grabbing a hold of Yuki's gentle touch. Pressure fell down as the cast around them staring at Aw, heard a pop.

"What do you think you are doing," Yuki's father scolded in a deep low hiss.

"If you weren't so blind, old man, you'd have seen that I am lovingly taking care of my partner, that you so brutally had my ex-fiancee slap!"

"What is this ex-fiancee nonsense!"

Acting was all was left for the blonde to lean on, but was acting what he truly was doing?Pure thoughts ran around his crazed mind of how innocent and child-like the man in his arms was. How his taunting on his cheek made him think of some outrages thoughts. "_Remember Yuki I am doing this to gain a girlfriend... not a boyfriend. Don't let yourself get carried away, even if this feels right. You are straight? Well aren't you?" _Yuki looked down and shook his head in disbelief of his prior thoughts.

"Please, Sir let go..." Shuichi tried to catch the stamina in a bag to help him along the fight with Yuki's father, but fingers fasten his lips.

Heated air fell on Shuichi's ear as words were displayed in brief structures.

" Don't speak. Don't let go of me. You are my slave," Yuki's bittersweet voice softly whispered, leaving Shuichi in a hazy fantasy.

* * *

"Hey you let go of me now," Screeches drooled off the brown haired girl.

The slight jog ravishly made her hair pick up the wind. Strands shined like silk threads flowing ravishly down her back in movement. Besides looking beautiful under the lowering sun her hair kept thwapping her in the face.

Hiro felt he caught himself a prize. It was like a fisherman caught the magic fish and had all his wishes answered. He knew she was the one that would replace his lonesomes feelings ever since that drama prince, Yuki, stole his cherished friend from him. Guilty thoughts of blaming Yuki only would come later because through his chocolate-eyes he already saw the click between the two. Red string wrapped around them as tight as fate, just like it held onto this girl and him.

She felt her breath quicken and become dry. Time passed, but exercise just kept happening. Exhaustedly she tried to pull away, but the boy had a firm grip on her. In the time of this non-acquainted jog, more like sprint, she let her eyes fall upon the boy. His dark brown hair looped into a mullet. "_Hmmm, just like a __rock star would do his hair, interesting." _A mystery indeed this man was, for she had been grabbed randomly and never had a chance to even do her business. _"I wonder what his face looks like, he ran by to fast for me to catch a glimpse."_ She continued her pondering until her face met his warm back.

"Sorry, that I took you by surprise," Hiro chuckled a bit turning around to face his pot of gold.

Ayaka looked up and saw such a cute face. It wasn't as grand as Yuki's. There was a difference that hung in the air for sure. Yuki had more of a male model, "I'd kill you" complex and emotion in his face. His eyes could stare straight through you leaving ones breath short. This mullet boy had a famous face who probably had a deep musical background. His eyes were those type with a mysterious background and something lost. Kind of like a lost puppy.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," Ayaka stuttered.

She slowly corrected her little comparing fiasco. All of a sudden her father in law came to her memory and a relapse of the conversation came to mind and how her hand hurt from her previous actions.

"What's your name miss?" Hiro chimed.

"None of your concern and I must get back to my before-hand activities that someone rudely pulled me away from," Ayaka coughed and looked up with a determined glare at the boy.

"Activities?"

"Yes activities!"

"Oh, you mean the one where you hammer my friend in for being with your fiancee?"

"Indeed," Ayaka began to fume and get impatient.

"You know whats really funny?" Hiro began to spazz again with mad laughter.

"What is so funny!"

"Well its just you remind me of a puppet! Who is controlling your strings, girl? Don't you have your own words instead of pretend feelings? Oh, wait I know what it is, you are obsessed like the fan girls!"

Ayaka looked towards the ground, ready to beat someone shitless. Swiftly she snapped her head up and corrected her ill-tempered perception directly into those chocolate orbs.

"Well for your information, what I do is none of your business!"

Hiro's head rolled over a bit to the left slyly looking up at his treasure. His lips coiled up high into peeks like a cat out to sic its prey.

"It can become mine."

"Just leave me be, you scoundrel," Ayake began to walk her way to the theater.

"Look, If you ever want something real, that is love, call me," Hiro called out.

It was a lucky thing he wrote his name and number on a piece of paper before he decided his actions. Foot prints appeared once again leaving a piece of paper in the Ayaka's hands.

She bent her head down to read what the note said noticing his name was Hiroshi. _"Hiroshi, hmmm, interesting fellow, but he made my heart pull, spin, and knot up!"_ Eyes elapsed over the newly found information for some sort of answer to her dilemma, but it came to an end as she shoved it in her purse.

* * *

"You better let go of that boy right now, young man," Yuki's father raised his voice again.

"How about no," Yuki angrily answered back.

"Excuse me, did you just talk back to me?"

"Yeah, in fact I did and I wouldn't mind doing it again!"

"That's it son, we are leaving now and having a long talk."

"Oh, so you can treat me like shit? Ha ha! Come on, Shu-chan, we are leaving now!"

"Yes, you are leaving now, but not with him," Yuki's dad growled.

Shuichi felt a sudden rise. It took him minutes to notice he was in bridal position with Yuki. His head bounced gently against Yuki's welcoming chest. He could hear little pitter-patters in rhythm with his own. A slight blush crawled against his already red face.

Yuki looked down at his father and pushed him out of the way still holding onto his slave. He kicked the theater doors open and ran into his favorite former fiancee.

"Move Ayaka," Yuki sighed.

"Over my dead body," She stood there holding her arms apart blocking his exit.

"If you don't move right now, I'll be forced to kick you over," Yuki gave her one of his many famous death glares.

Ayaka looked down hiding her fear away from her favorite honey blonde. A blushed crossed her face as she bent down trying to escape every fright she had.

"I wont move!"

Yuki lowered his face meeting up inches apart from hers. He watched as the puzzled blush and preparation for a kiss to appear on her luscious lips. Saliva flew out of Yuki's puckered up lips and straight into bright red face.

"Yuki, what was that for?"

She moved out of his way accidentally wiping the spit off her rosy face. He made his grand escape leaving Ayaka in the dust. It was too late for our milky-brown head to leer over and see her adorned escape.

Shuichi still didn't make a move or sound, but just continued to rest his head upon his master's chest. Everything was perfect and felt so right in Shuichi's heart. His jigsaw was complete and he never wanted to be moved, but was roughly dropped into his seat belt.

Yuki was about to let Shuichi do the rest, but noticed Ayaka was running her way over to them. A devilish smirk drew a line over his face. Arching over, lips locked once again. Besides it just being a little peck Yuki decided to be the dominate master and attempt to let his tongue poke at Shuichi's lips.

Shuichi knew what this meant and was totally oblivious of Yuki's actions. He knew there was no escape so he let that disgusting, yet enjoyable tongue slither in.

Ayaka was shocked to see the two men making out. She felt a bit nauseated at the scene and staggered away. Total disappointment took over and she gave up forever. There was no way someone like her could break up such a heated couple. She remembered the last time she tried to do something like that with Yuki. She was shoved into a pile of mud behind the shrine. That favorite white dress, wasn't so white anymore.

Yuki broke it apart quickly noticing her back turned and slammed the door in Shuichi's face. He went to the driver's seat and began to drive.

Crickets chirped as the ride went silent. Shuichi was still as five shades of red and Yuki was beating himself up about his parents.

Yuki couldn't help but randomly look over at the pomegranate-haired boy, trying to catch a glimpse of those lilac jewels. He could tell the boy was still in shock and rather hog-tied. Confusion was the cutest thing to see on his little slave's face. _"What did I just say? Maybe there is more to my feelings than I thought! What has happened to my girl plot! I have words to say to my little pet, but for some reason I may be the one tongue tied or I'm just judging my sexual life. Yeah, that's it, just questioning it away." _

"Um, back there...that was my dad."

Shuichi's eyes shimmered as the setting sun hit his eyes just right. _"Is he going to talk about his personal life with me? Oh my God, I'm so happy that he is opening up to me!" _

"Why is he so angry?"

Yuki looked down with an astonished anger look sending chills down Shuichi's back.

"Oh, you don't have to answer my silly question," A lively chuckle dived off the Shuichi's lips.

An icy voice rang throughout Shuichi's ears.

"He wants me to be the top student, get the best grades in the whole school, and do everything he desires and wishes he could be. My dad loves my little brother and will do anything for him, but since I'm the oldest, he will do anything to get his way. Describing what he has done to me will just be hours to waste. He wants me to become a monk and I don't want to take over the family business, I really want to be a writer. He has basically ruled my life since I fell out of my mothers womb! Picked out my wife and everything!"

"I'm really sorry," Shuichi stuttered.

"My dad has bullshitted my existence and made me seem like the picture perfect person."

_

* * *

_

_**Amber eyes solemnly looked around the temples grounds. Fall colored leaves floated to earth's mouth. A delicious snack to nurture nature's preparation for winter. Little hands felt around in the leaves tossing them high up to the liquescent skies where the miraculous marshmallow clouds shaped into every figure a child could create surreal. A child's laughter could warmly be heard around the whole premises.  
"Yuki where are you?"  
Snickers quailed off the soft pink lips of a mere child. Vision was folded over by those dull colors. A huge pile of leaves were only to be seen. With dull imagination no one could ever sense the child's wants and desire to play hide-n-seek.  
"You can't find me daddy!"  
"Eiri Yuki, you march yourself in front of me right now!"  
Yuki began to spill out laughter once again shaking the pile of leaves. The older mans sharp keen lowered around the crevices. The rattling of the build up of oranges, yellows, and browns weren't hard to spot. A hand slipped in halting the child's laughter yanking it away from him. Yuki's small left wrist was held up meeting the sky. He was jerked out of his pile of leaves.  
"What have I told you about the leaves! You have disappointed daddy once again. Your little antics aren't meant for this family. Straighten yourself up this instant or daddy will get furious with you!"  
Yuki's little amber pools stared up at his fathers face. Frightening, frightening indeed was the vicious looking face. It was pulled back like a grizzly bear, snarled like a lion, mouth opened as wide as an alligator. His mouth opened up letting laughter flake away from his empty cavern.  
"You laugh and mock your father!"  
A hand was raised to those marshmallow clouds painted to the ocean. Everything went blacken white in a child's eyes. The happy moments were washed away like chalk. Those leaves never looked oh so fun. It was only hard work and no games now in the simplest of all minds in the earth. Pain was embroidered deep into Yuki's face. His golden mane dangled over his sight. His eyes opened wide and tears froze into dust.  
"Father what are you doing," A girls voice cried out.  
Yuki shakenly moved his head over his left shoulder. Long chestnut-hair was spotted. She seemed to be in a hurry towards his way. Worry was developed in her voice and protected his ears until a rapid jolt shuck his frail itty bitty body.  
"Look up at your father this instant!"  
Another large hand came shredding through the air ready to hit his already tender cheek. It never did fully collide. Yuki looked up with his eyes as wide as the moon. They were wretched out of place and totally distraught from the pain he was feeling fill up his heart. A blizzard was storming its way through the tiny mind and heart of poor Yuki. He finally directed his attention towards what had stopped the second slap. His older sister had stolen her fathers hand. Her weight was holding down the forceful man's anger.  
"Mika let go of me this instant!"  
"No father, leave Yuki alone!"  
Mika began to cry as she struggled to keep their father in control. She was barbarically thrown the chilled cement grounds.  
"MIKARIN!" Yuki called out struggling to get away from his father. His tears sprinted down his face.  
His father turned his arm in a way it was never meant. Screams spilled from the toddlers mouth. Streams turned into rabious river. Snot drained from his little nose mixing with his tears.  
"Stop daddy, stop!"  
Yuki's father snapped out of his prior thoughts and noticed his daughter on the ground with a fresh, new cut. His song wailing uncontrollably and his arm pointed in a new direction. His face was rather pain stricken. Yuki was thrown in the air landing adjacent to his beloved sister.  
"Next time you'll think about who you are," Yuki's father scolded stomped away.  
Yuki stared at the ground in pure shock. Tears disappeared and pain was only left behind. The only thing the trailed in his mind was I'm sorry.**  
_

* * *

Yuki glanced over his shoulders snapping out of his flashback and noticed a really emotional upset Shuichi. _"How you remind me of a younger kinder me. My inner child that for some reason I've got the feeling I'll never want to let you out of my clutches." _

"Don't let it get to you."

Shuichi's little eyes began to chatter with vivid pools forming.

"Hey, don't cry!"

Yuki sharply curved his Mercedes into the emergency lanes and parked. He put up his emergency breaks to warn other cars of his surroundings. He noticed his little bundle of pink with tears staining his rosie cheeks. He watched as the drained down like leaky faucets. He couldn't help, but just wanted to cradle the boy.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's just...you opened up to me for once and you must have been in a lot of pain."

Yuki looked dumbfound and draw the boy in for an embrace. He had no idea what took over him but knew that this was his treasure. Something he would have forever and ever.

* * *

Ayaka flopped down on her bed. She rummaged throughout her purse until the little piece of paper floated out. She stared at it for a while and little thoughts flowed into her mind.

"Maybe Hiro will be someone loving. Trying never does hurt."

* * *

Hola people, Sorry for the late update. I'm such a lazy ass. Please enjoy and ) 2 more chapters left. Reviewness please, just don't yell at me for my grammar. I know it isn't the greatest XD! 


	12. Happiness Lasts Five Minutes

Oh, my who just updated in time! Do I smell a lack of Lazyness coming off me ! Enjoy this chapter this is the big drama x 10 chapter! Okay basicaly the beginning of this chapter is just Shuichig Ranting on about things going wrong. There is a flashback and then it gets into the school trip. This trip is like three weeks before everyone graduates. You know how it is everyone has to get things set up and there is the practice for the damn thing ;D! After Shuichi's POV Yuki has his turn so everything makes more sense.

_Italic is thoughts_  
**Bold Flashback**

* * *

Shuichis POV

* * *

Below the milky shaded orange sky with the rays of pink flustering their way through Yuki's tinted windows he held my tightly to his chest. We both relfected in the gaze of the setting suns dimmed rays. It was heaven from my point of view, but something seemed to change throughout the embrace.

* * *

**Tears glazed down the red flushed flesh that was turning into a hot sticky mess from kiddish tears. They seem to not have the effort to stop, but were muffled away into the white collared shirt. **

Shuichi looked up a little as his comforter. He couldn't help but admired how gentle he could be at times. Only one could this side and it would only be him. This was Shuichi's new secret to keep sealed in his heart.

Two sharp lights illuminated the black foiled windows of Yuki's Mercedes. Shuichi noticed Yuki's head look at the lights. Shuichi burried his head slightly shooting his eyes up once in a while to see Yuki's face.

Yuki became a sheepish ghostly white as he noticed the car go by. That ominous presense surrounding Yuki. Thos two eyes shot straight through every emotion in his heart. The only man who could annihilate ones mind was the only thing that stood in his way, Yuki's Father.

Scarcely Shuichi looked up to Yuki noticing his anemic appearance.

"Yuki-kun," whispered gently from Shuichi.

No words were heard, but the embrace tightened and a head snuggled into the magenta haired boys shoulder. Shuichi was lost in thought, but knew something happened. That driver, that person, that thing did something and made master, Yuki, upset.

_

* * *

_

_"After that accident Yuki seemed to look at me a tad bit differently. It was like he was scared something was going to happen. All I ever heard about was the graduation trip. Of course those fanclub girls made sure Yuki and I were placed in the same hotel room."_

Shuichi let a little tear escaped.

_"My feelings are just being toyed with by this disgusting hybreeds of mice. They are so annoying and seem to only think of their obsession."_

_"Man I'm just talking like a preppy school girl while packing for that graduation trip tomorrow. I guess I'm just thinking to myself about how I feel something is a tad out of place with my master."_

Shuichi's eyes began to gleem and curve a bit up.

_"Did I just say master? Oh, gosh I am for sure just losing it!"_

Shuichi grabbed a few more pairs of pants when he noticed a picture of him and Hiro.

_"Hiro has been acting weird lately also. He seems pretty siked out for this trip, but I have no clue why. A lot of the time he is mumbling about some girls school being there. Now its time for some well earned sleep before the trip."_

* * *

Yuki's POV

* * *

Yuki was stuffing a few things into his basketball team dufflebag. Yuki just never really cared what he brought as long as he had his laptop with him. Of course the world knows he just wanted to be emo and go find some secluded corner to type out his depressing thoughts. (Not really!)

_"Ever since that evening of taking Shu-chan home, I saw him. That old man who seems to cause every trouble in my life! One eye was enough to know his thoughts, but two was just to prove his actions were serious."_

Yuki felt his hand rest on his forehead. He let his golden mane fall into his face and cover every thought of emotion on his face. It was tossed aside like an old childs toy.

_"Tomorrow and the day after, until that festival I'll make this a trip to remember for my slave. Then everything will come to a sad end. There will be no more yaoi fanclubs.We will go off in seperate ways and my father will never be able to meadle with the one I have grown to love owe so much."_

* * *

Shuichi lazed about the airport waiting for that evil plane to appear. He just wanted to see those comfy chairs and a nice flatten pillow or maybe even Yuki's shoulder to sleep on. Usualy there is a good movie to keep people awake, but since it wasn't Nittle Grasper Shuichi didn't care.

"Hey Shu-chan," Hiro strolled up to his favorite friend with some cheeseball smile slapped on his face.

"Uh, whats up," Shuichi rolled his eyes to side just like a little five year old.

"Well you know how we happen to share this Kyoto/Osaka trip with a few other schools?"

Shuichi knew this little conversation was going to happen. "Oh, yes and let me guess that girl you've been talking about is sharing it with us?"

"Girl, its more like girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? When, how, who!"

"Ah, you ain't the only romantic on this trip now," Hiro slyly brought his finger up shaking it sarcastically in Shuichi's face.

"Romantic? Nice try Hiro, but you know how Yuki and I are," Shuichi puffed his cheeks out and snapped his body around ready to stomp off, but of course he had to run into his secret.

"I'm sorr.."

"Your what, Shu-chan?"

"Yuki! Hey you're rather late the plane will be here in like two minutes! The teachers said to be here early!"

Hiro softly chuckled and wrapped his arm around Shuichi's neck.

"I think Master Yuki was biten in the ass by the lazy bug!"

"Shut up Hiro!"

Another wild chuckle broke out from Hiro as he noticed his friend looked up in a slight daze at Yuki and curl back into a ball in his heart. He also noticed the bright red spread across his friends face and his eyes widen just like an embarrased child.

Yuki looked down noticing his favorite pink bundle of joy blushing madly. It was so adorable to Yuki's suprise to see such a flustered cutie.

"Everyone line up its time to aboard the plane," Some obnoxious teacher shouted.

* * *

The plane began to take gravity on bringing out its wheels. They had finally landed in Kyoto airport, but they had to go collect their bags. One of the most annoying parts of flying besides security.

"Finally we have everything and we can start our day," Shuichi punched into the air acting as if he just totally beat someone up.

"Shuichi what are you hitting," Hiro snickered.

"Hey why do you think we had to go on an airplane when we could have taken a bullet train," Shuichi asked.

Hiro looked up sort of puzzled and ready to give some sort of smart ass answer, but was beaten.

Yuki stuck his nose out of his intense romance novel and gave the wises answer, "They enjoy seeing us become broke and Japans future hobos."

"What was that young man," One of the chaperounes raised their voice.

"Nothing at all," Yuki smiled before going back to his book.

Shuichi laughed a bit and noticed Yuki's bag and his come down the conveirbelt.

"Got your bag Yuki!"

"Good, Shu-chan now carry it to the charter bus."

"Yuki its so heavy though," Shuichi whimpered.

"Get over it my slave."

They both walked well Shuichi struggled with lugage and Yuki kept himself locked away in that heated romance novel.

* * *

The whole trip seem to go by rather faster like someone fast fowarding a boring war movie. The firstday everyone went to one of Kyotos temples that was walking distance to the Geisha distract where everyone went after their round abouts around the temples grounds.

Shuichi and Yuki seemed to enjoy themselves while drinking some tea under the shady green trees that branched out richly. Beautiful scenery surrounded the two. It was heaven again in Shuichi's eyes just being near the one he loved. He thought it was once sided, but blondie was enjoying it the same, but he knew it was all going to end.

After strolling like the fake couple they were holding hands and laughing along the road to the Geisha Distract fangirls melted from their lovie dovie tracks.

By the end of the day they finally made it to their hotel. It was cool to find out they had a spring in the hotel so it made it even more enjoyable. Everyone relaxed the day off and Shuichi and Yuki made all the boys leave because they were having rough hard mad man sex. ( No, I'm just joking this is a pg-13 story not mature , sad to say no hot mad man sex.)

Of course when they made it to their room they figured it out the hard way. Those fangirls made it so they had to share a bed.

"Floor," Yuki stated coldly.

Shuichi whimpered and took the quilt off the bed.

"Uh, nice try, but that is mine."

Shuichi looked puzzled and took the sheets from under the quilt and set them on the ground. He looked down and crashed in the sheets on the floor.

Yuki took out his laptop and began to type to his heart content. Later that night while setting his turned off laptop in its case he noticed Shuichi began to shiver. Yuki was being a greedy bastard and didn't want to give up his quilt, but he didn't want his crush to freeze to death.

"Why me," Yuki whispered off his lips.

He bent down and picked up the boy and brought him to his bed. He layed there in a mad blush trying to figure out how he ended up being so kind. Usualy he'd let the boy just freeze all night. Something hit his soft spot and he brought his arms around Shuichi and just cuddled up close and drifted to sleep.

The next day was everyone gets on the brilliant charter bus and go all the way to Osaka. It was about an hour trip. Basically everyone left their lugage in the cavern below the bus and scampered the way around Osaka Palace.

Hiro seemed comtempt with this one chocolate brown haired girl. Her hair flowed down her back gracefully and she was a rather good looker.

It took Shuichi a while to think about what he was saying until his cheek tingled. _"That girl slapped my in the cheek! I guess she is over Yuki since she hasn't slapped me yet. Well for me thats good because my poor cheek would have died on this trip then." _

Yuki was interested in all the cool holes in the large rock walls. It just made him brain storm for another story idea of how a princess could be trapped in some fort. Sort of like a caged exotic bird just dreaming of an escape. Then her Prince or some commener could save her.

Shuichi noticed Yuki in some sort of dazed and decided to jump him.

"Master, you seem so clueless today!"

Two amber eyes went wide as he noticed something take him down. He looked up notcing two purple pools in his face.

"Hello Shu-chan," Yuki snickered.

Yuki got up helping Shuichig from the dirty cemment. They both walked off holding hands once again.

Shuichi's most favorite part of the time being in this trip, holding his secrets hand.

The day of course ended and the next day would be free day. It was sad for how much money the trips were since they only lasted four days.

* * *

"Hey Yuki, what shall we do today?" Shuichi smiled knowing it was his only chance to be fully alone with his secret.

Before Shuichi could speak anymore Yuki grabbed ahold of his slaves hand. He promised himself today would be this boys most fun day with him!

Shuichi cocked his head to the side noticing they were going on a subway.

"Ne Yuki, the teachers said we couldn't go on the subways!"

"Well they will never find out now will they."

" I guess not."

They both waited until they made it to some random area in Osaka and another swift tug on the hand pulled Shuichi in some random direction. Walking around the streets Shuichi would catch glimpse of really cool places that seemed to interest the pink haired boy, especialy that music store with the huge Ryuichi picture infront of it.

"We are here," Yuki smiled.

Shuichi's eyes went huge with fascination as he looked at the huge shopping center with a ferris wheel connected to it.

"Oh my god, hurry lets go in!"

After the tugging by Yuki was done it started up by the other side.

Shuichi brought Yuki through every clothes store and pure pressured Yuki into dressing up and maybe purchasing an outfit. Shuichi threw random punk outfits into Yuki's arms and shoved him into a dressing room.

Soft laughter poured throughout the dressing room area. Laughter couldn't be contained after watching Yuki walk out in the cutest thing in the world. Plaid cargo pants that were red with black, white, and grey plaid. They had suspenderes connected to the belt buckle, but clung to the delicious hips of the sunkissed blonde. A kilt that was opposite of the plaid pants fell over the pants. The kilt was black with red, white, and grey plaid weaving throughout it. Shuichi out of all the stuff found a rather cute shirt that screamed out Yuki's name. Basically it really didn't scream out his name, but it would give the look he was creating something much more interesting. Of course it was a white wife-beater. To finish the look Shuichi got Yuki to put on a dog collar that he in his pocket.

"Come one, come all to see the great Ice Queen dressed like Shuichi for a day! Now spin around four times and purchase it."

Shuichi blushed a bit and gave the happiest smile in the world. Yuki couldn't help, but melt to it himself.

"Fine i'll purchase it, but now i get to dress you, my pet."

Shuichi's mouth dropped down. He should have seen the coming.

"fine," Shuichi slumped down into a pout.

Yuki bought the clothes and brought Shuichi into a store that seemed more suiting to the blonde. He dragged Shuichi to the dressing room after pilling up an outfit.

Shuichi walked out with a slight blush and total disbelief in what he was wearing. A pale pink collar shirt that was half tucked in and half out. Khaki pants that just screamed out prep. Shuichi was handed Yuki's shades and sadly put them over his beaty purple marbles.

Yuki bent down and flipped the collar to give off the totally flaming prep look.

"You look so cute now," Yuki spazzed and gave a cat call.

"Shut up," Shuichi's cheeks puffed up once again.

"Well go purchase the outfit you moron. You made me purchase mine."

Shuichi frowned and looked up at Yuki franticaly.

"You know how I live on my own, well these cost to much," Shuichi gave off a little laugh.

"Fine this is my gift to you!"

"No, you don't have too."

Before the message reached Yuki the clothes were already bought.

The day went on with the teasing and just enjoying each others company. Shuichi found his way to a music store and of course came out with his brand new Nittle Grasper cd.

" Hey since we have like a little bit more time before we leave lets ride the Ferris wheel," Shuichi tilted his head giving off a childs gleem.

"Fine, Fine."

They rode the ferris wheel to the top and Yuki just glanced at the boy as he noticed he acted just like a puppy. Over excited from the most simpliest things. It was rather cute indeed was all he could think of.

"Thank you for taking me to this mall today, I've had so much fun and there were no fangirls!"

" It was no problem. We better get back to the meeting place now," Yuki said while helping Shuichi get off the ferris wheel.

They held hands for the final and very last time. Saddly Shuichi had no clue about what was going on through the blondes mind. They made it back before the teachers could suspect anything and they were early also.

When everyone met up they all laughed at Yuki and Shuichi's new choice of clothes.

* * *

So the end begins now was all that ran throughout Yuki's mind.

Shuichi walked into their hotel room and began to watch a little tv. Yuki sat next to Shuichi on their bed.

"Whats the smell," Shuichi looked over his shoulder noticing Yuki drinking a beer.

"Just a simple drink to pass my sorrows."

"What thats bad for you stop drinking this instance.

"You aren't my dad and you can't stop me from doing this either," Yuki took out a box of cigarrets and slipped one into his mouth.

"Hey Shuichi, do you have a light, man?"

"That is disgusting stop it."

"You seemed to enjoy my company. Do you not enjoy this way of me?"

"What are you talking about, stop this sickness now."

"Sick? This is not an illness, my dear slave and why are you giving me orders?"

"Um, because I'm concered with what you are doing?"

"Well um, onconcern yourself and blow it out your ass."

Yuki cringed at the harshness in his voice, but knew he had to end it now. He wanted Shuichi to stay safe from his dads clutches.

"Stop being so mean to me!"

"Shuichi you don't know me at all and here you are telling me to stop acting like myself. A cold hearted bastard."

"You aren't cold.. I know your good side!"

"Haven't you heard of acting. Its what we have been doing from day one. All I wanted was that fangirl Ame to like me."

Shuichi's eyes widened at the harsh truth.

" I was an useful puppet once again wasn't I God?"

Yuki looked over at the magenta streaks moving around the room rapidly.

"Something wrong with you?"

"I'm moving into Hiro's room and I want one more answer from you?"

"Why did you make me your slave and what was the secret you knew!"

"The secret is my blackmail and the reason I did all of this is simple. I wanted a girlfriend and of course a way to get revenge on my dad. Make him feel like he raised a no good poorly educated son."

Yuki smirked at Shuichi sending chills down his slaves back.

"Anything else?"

Shuichi looked up with tears rolling down his face. Only those orbs that could affect Yuki is such a way. Little five year old eyes that shook with every emotion. Yuki was having second thoughts as he saw that bundle of pink fluff he loved run out of the room with all his stuff. Yuki let out a sad sigh, staring at the slammed door.

" And that God was how it was meant to be," Yuki solemly said drifting off into his solitude. "Please stay safe, the one I love."

* * *

Well, I hope I didn't make that to horrible. I guess I totally spaced out and wrote more then I expected. This is the longest chapter actually. Smiles and laughs Oops! Sorry I haven't answered any questions to my reviewers. I feel like such a loser. Now I will answer reviews questions or just randomly respond the people XD ! I know you guys are like what a lazy flake XD!

Patmai- I'm sorry there will be no lemon in my story. I'm going to be writing a SasuNaru story after this it will be more perverted then this one! ;D You should check out my other story thought. Its of course Naruto, but its funny and sick you may like it. It is called Angst In My Pants!

Blackhead- Thanks for supporting me through that rough time of my laugh. It was horrible and dreaded! Thank God I'll never see that teacher only if he actually comes back. I might cry and buy him Geometry for Dummies.

Kaiyuku- Yeah, it is Shuichi and only he could like dress in a battery and roll into Yuki's apartment. laughs

Mizuky-chan- I'm sorry I wasn't responsible with my next story I'll try better.

Okay I just got lazy -. Yes I know I'm like such a lazy butt. Stay tuned for the last chapter!


	13. Note

Okay, many people have asked for me to rewrite the story, and so I'm going to rewrite the first four chapters. I don't want to rewrite my latest chapters because... They are long XD; Thanks Cleo and Geki for bitching at me to do it. I was trying, but I couldn't understand what I was doing wrong. After reading alot of _The Princess Bride_ I saw things I could do that I didn't know about. Mainly puncuation. I also took to note ' Stop describing their fucking hair, Its kind of retarded x 20.' Chapter one shall be up tonight or tomorrow because my beta reader is busy at the moment. When Chapter one is complete could you please tell me if I did better and if there is anything I'm doing wrong in it )!

hugs all the reviewers Please enjoy, loves!


End file.
